1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for forming an aluminum oxide film, in particular, to a method for forming an aluminum oxide film by plasma-enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD) using an Al compound having an alkyl group and an alkoxy or alkylamine group.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of depositing a thin film of Al2O3 on a substrate by atomic layer deposition (ALD) is commonly performed using a trimethyl aluminum (TMA) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,657. However, TMA is pyrophoric, requiring special handling and storage precautions.